Pokemon Origins
by christiancreativity
Summary: How was the Pokemon world created? A close look on how such a place came to be.


Dear Reader,

With my power, came knowledge. This is a message from the one who has found them all. During my training, I learned of the origins of the Pokémon. I feel somewhat entitled to tell how the events unfolded. Through my studies, I have confirmed just about all of the facts you read in this document, but there is always a chance I was given misleading information. I know that many simply won't believe how Pokémon created our world, but it is true. Here is the story of how it all began.

PokÉmon Origins

Part one: Creation

At the dawn of time, there was only darkness, and within it, chaos. Existence itself was disordered. Darkness consumed the universe, and chaos destroyed all within it.

But within the chaotic darkness, a hole was formed. The hole produced light, the first light. A sphere shot from the light, and floated in the darkness. The sphere was pure white, and a dim glow of white surfaced around it. Sixteen lights shot from the sphere, each a different color. The sphere swirled, and stood upright, balancing itself. The sphere was an egg.

The sixteen lights beaming from the egg suddenly started rippling. As the rippling continued to shake violently, but an action destroyed the light. Sixteen solid plates were now formed a ring around the egg. The plates were each a foot and a half tall, and a foot wide. Each were a separate color. The plates stood still for a moment, then begun to slowly spin clockwise around the egg.

The egg now had sixteen holes from where the plates had shot out from it, but still held it's form and balance. The dim white glow that had been emerging from the egg was sucked back in, and the egg moved. Left to right, right to left. The plates started to spin rapidly. The faster the plates moved, the faster the egg moved. The plates spun, the egg moved, the two kept going until…

Light. A flash of light had engulfed the area surrounding the egg. Where the egg had once been now stood a creature, the plates slowly coming to a stopping ring around the creature.

_Pokémon_, was the creature's first thought, thinking the first word of existence. _I am a Pokémon. I am Arceus. _The creature looked around, confused. Where holes of questions were forming, answers filled. The creature knew it was called a Pokemon, and new this name stood for a creature of mystery. It knew he'd been born from nothing, nothingness within the sea of chaos. It knew he was formed from an egg, and knew of his birth from the chaos. But time was disordered, there was no present. He knew of his birth, which was past, and the future was most likely just as easy to find in this darkness.

The creature was exactly ten feet and six inches tall, and weighted seven-hundred-five lbs. It stood on four legs, each holding a round golden end for hooves. It's body was white, despite for its black underbelly, under tail, it's black face, and gold markings on it's head. Its eyes were red, with a green circle around them. Around the creature's belly was a gold frame. He felt the frame as if it was his a part of his skin, and it formed very strangely. It seemed to have a design in it's gold shape. Two triangular shapes stuck at the creatures side, they spiked at the tips, making them stand out to the creatures look.

Knowing of its birth, the creature became curious, as it knew of the light. Where had it come from? Perhaps there was another place of darkness and chaos, and he was sent from there. The Pokémon wasn't all knowing, and that was one question that would likely never be answered to it.

Arceus remembered something, a essence in his egg. A DNA. He thought to give this DNA form, and thought to give it purpose. Around him the plates started to spin rapidly once more, and started flashing around. The twelve plates then moved from him, and made a ring in front of the creature. The sixteen plates swirled around, and as they swirled, a light was formed in the center of the ring they created.

The light was a bright pink, and from within the light, another sphere was created. The sphere, like the light, was bright pink, and like the white sphere, was an egg. The egg had completely formed the moment the plates stopped. The plates one by one moved away from the pink egg, and took their place in their ring around Arceus. Once in their ring, they continued their swirl around Arceus.

Egg began to twitch to its side, just as the egg of Arceus had. It moved left and right, left and right. Then, a crack formed, a pink tail curled from it. The tail was a long and straight, but its end curved to become bigger. Then a pink light burst all over, and a new Pokémon was born.

"Mew," Arceus said.

The new creature looked up at Arceus with a playful, and cheerful expression. It blinked, as if looking curiously around. Its small body couldn't have been to big. It had small arms, yet large feet. Its pink fur was moving lightly in the sea of nothingness around it. Its tail curled around itself and it looked up at Arceus playfully.

The new Pokémon seemed familiar to Arceus. It had created the creature from pure curiosity. Perhaps its birth had something to do with this new little creature. He felt himself in it, a strand of his DNA linked with his. Maybe this creature had something to do with the light. All Arceus did know was the egg in which it came from had been directly linked with this creature, and the eggs form had the same coding, so in some ways it was related to this pink little Pokemon. As Mew started to curiously float around Arceus, Arceus continued on its thought.

"Maybe it has something to do with the disordered time," Arceus said. "Did I come first or you? In a universe with improper time, I think they are one in the same. I am your creator as in just as much way you are mine. Can you talk, Mew?" Mew's name had been another question hole that answered itself in Arceus's mind.

Mew said nothing. Arceus didn't actually speak with its mouth, but rather through telepathy. Arceus could tell Mew's power and intelligence wasn't as far as Arceus, but as a being it surely must have been able to communicate. Maybe it was just not speaking to appear playfully.

"I see," Arceus said. "So, your DNA was able to help create myself, a Pokemon. Could you create more Pokémon using your DNA?"

Mew moved its head to the side. Arceus was somehow able to know what it meant, even without Mew saying anything. Arceus got yes, and no. Then he got the feeling Mew was somehow telling Arceus something about himself.

"I need to create the Pokémon?"

Mew nodded.

"But your DNA will help me create it?"

Mew nodded once more, finishing its floating around Arceus.

Arceus looked all around. "I will make two new Pokémon. One will make order with time, the other will make order with the space around us. They will be known as… Dialga and Palkia."

Arceus's body seemed to change. Two of the plates started to shine brighter than the next. Arceus somehow knew that these plates stood for things, just as each plate did. One stood for steel, the other for dragon. The two glowing plates started to spin around in a circle in front of Arceus and Mew. Within this circle, formed a new sphere. The plate of steel came back to Arceus, but the dragon plate moved to the side of the new egg. Now Arceus took another of its plates, one representing water, and it began to spin a new circle next to the other plate. This circle continued spinning, the glowing plates gave off energy, and created a new sphere. Once the plates were done using Arceus's power, they returned to their ring around him.

The two new eggs before Arceus and Mew weren't as they thought. Each was black, and couldn't hold life quite yet. They had form, but were not ready.

Arceus looked to Mew.

Mew nodded, and floated towards the eggs. It first floated above the egg made from steel and dragon. While passing over the egg, it flicked its tail, a hair falling from it.

Mew continued floating, and flicked its tail at the other egg. Both hairs didn't land on the egg, but entered them without actually breaking it, as if it had no barrier. Each essence of Mew first didn't do anything, but then after a moment, they begun.

Each egg glowed, as the beings inside were now given life. One glowed blue, the other a pinkish color. The two eggs took balance, and stood up within darkness and chaos that was around them. The two eggs glow started to get bigger and bigger, and soon the two mixed colors lights engulfed Arceus's and Mew's vision.

When the glow cleared, two creatures stood their ground before Arceus and Mew. The first, was Dialga. Dialga was shaped a little like Arceus, as it stood on all fours. It was a colossus of a Pokémon. Its blue metallic skin covered it, with slight areas made of some steel. Its head was pointed, but differently then Arceus. A blue orb was held in its chest.

The other, was Palkia. Palkia was also a colossus size Pokemon. It stood on two legs, but its height was restrained from its arched back. Its body was consisting of pink and white, and held another orb, but its was pink, and was held in Palkia's shoulder blade. Palkia's head was somehow jointed weird wing partings on the back of its neck, and made Palkia looked a little more unusual compared to Dialga.

The two Pokémon seemed confused, but most likely were getting answers filled in their questions just as Arceus had.

"Dialga and Palkia," Arceus said. "My name is Arceus.

Mew swooshed by the two creatures examining them curiously.

"That is Mew," Arceus explained. "I gave you two form, and created you. Mew's DNA helped give you life. And now, I will give you purpose."

Dialga and Palkia looked at one another. Something in Arceus's voice made them do what it said. The two were brothers in some way, but a tension was built. The two could communicate, but didn't. They turned back to Arceus, and nodded.

"Good," Arceus said. Arceus close its eyes, just as Palkia and Dialga did. Mew floated away from the event about to occur, and watched from above them. Arceus's plates started to move once again, and created a large ring around the three Pokémon. The ring moved slower, and spun very smoothly. Each plate started to glow, and produce lightness around the four.

"Dialga," Arceus said. "You must make an order in time. You must make past, then present, and then a blind future. Time will be in order, and you Dialga will bring it its balance. Dialga, I'm making you the master of time!"

Both Pokémon cried out, as a flash of color exploded from each plate. Then, just as quickly as it had become, the flash ended, and Arceus gave its power onto Dialga. A large beam of destruction erupted from Arceus's mouth. The beam shot to Dialga. The beam is known as the Roar of Time, and its touch hit Dialga directly in the orb in its chest. Once touching the orb, the energy spread over Dialga, giving the creature power, and abilities.

Just as the power soothed over Arceus, the plates stopped moving. Dialga and Arceus stood still for a moment, but then a loud crack of noise filled the emptiness. Dialga's voice perched all around, and forming out of its mouth was the Roar of Time. The dark beam shot into the dark Abyss, and then grew. At first it was only growing bigger, and as it reached three times its normal size, the beam exploded.

The explosion engulfed all of the universe. In a flash of color everything went into balance, and time was in order at last. The future had becoming unknowing, the present had become stable, and the past would no longer interfere with the flow of the future.

"Thank you," Arceus said. Arceus looked to Palkia. The plates around the ring continued to glow, and Arceus's voice echoed around the empty voice. "Now, Palkia…" Arceus's body started to illuminate, creating stars inside the ring between the three Pokémon. "You must create an infinite realm, creating a endless space, one that grows with your every heartbeat. Palkia, I'm making you the master of space!"

Each of the two Pokémon's voices cried out. Light exploded from the plates, drowning out all darkness in the universe. In the blinding light Arceus gave its power. With a swipe of Arceus's head, a ray shot from Arceus, and hit Palkia. The ray's power was bestowed onto Palkia. The lightness became nonresistant, and the four Pokémon were once again in darkness.

Palkia looked all around, in all of the universe. Its hand fell into a fist, and with a snap of its hand, and ray of light expanded away from it. The light Arceus and Palkia knew to be called Spacial Rend. The ray flew into the darkness, leaving a trail of stars in its progress. The ray expanded, and soon it exploded. The explosion engulfed the universe, and the three Pokémon. Palkia could feel that after the explosion the universe was connected to its very heartbeat.

The universe had changed. All around was an infinite plane of existence, always growing. Stars and planets surrounded the Pokémon. But the four creatures all stared at a single point. A point where the ray had exploded.

"Earth," Arceus said.

A healthy planet was held. A green planet. It could hold the living, as a sun was giving it light and energy. It was a uninhabited oasis.

The plates around Arceus moved. Once their glow had ended, they formed a ring around Arceus once again. The plates continued to swirl.

Mew swirled over to Arceus. Arceus again could feel Mew's thoughts, without Mew actually saying anything. Palkia and Dialga watched intently, but noticed a part of their mind were at a constant work with time and space, keeping the two in check.

"Your right Mew," Arceus spoke softly. "More Pokémon should be created. A world of Pokémon, that is what this world before us shall hold. We shall live there, and live with these other Pokémon we shall." Arceus looked over to Dialga and Palkia. "I shall oversee this world, but I will alone. I will create for you two your own planes of existence, side by side with this one."

Palkia and Dialga cried, letting Arceus know they agreed.

Arceus plates glided forward, in front of the four Pokémon. The plates danced, created a ring rotating clockwise. Each sphere began to glow, and awaited the first dimension.

Dialga moved forward. An aura of purple energy formed at its mouth, and a beam shot from within it. The beam passed in the midpoint of the plate ring, and once there turned color. The energy turned blue, and then started to create a portal. The portal caused the plates to be pushed back, and the new portal turned fifty feet by fifty feet. The plates were now turning very slowly, and the glow disappeared from them. Soon the plates scattered and formed a new ring.

Palkia moved forward. The new ring rotated just as the last. Palkia's hand started to glow with energy, and the Pokémon then sent a beam of pink energy with a simple snap of its hand. The beam shot right at the ring, and when hitting it, the ring seemed to absorb Spacial Rend's energy. The pink glow expanded the ring, and the plates dispersed, going back to Arceus.

Arceus nodded at the two creating Pokémon. "Go."

Dialga and Palkia exchanged one more glance, then looked over to the new portals to their dimension. The two ascended forward, and then passed into their own dimensions.

"Now," Arceus's voice echoed through the galaxy. Arceus turned to Mew. "I'll need your DNA to make the new Pokémon, Mew. Will you follow me?"

Mew giggled, then nodded.

Arceus flew forward, and Mew continued to swirl around its trail, as the two descended down to Earth. The two fell to earth, behind them was the universe that they did their part to create.

Part Two: Formation

Arceus was the first to land. Arceus landed on green grass. Earth was a beautiful place, but it Arceus knew something right when he landed. There was only grass, simple green covered the whole world.

Mew was now coming down, swirling down to Arceus in a dance like motion. Mew seemed to know that Arceus was troubled, and held a curious face.

"This world is livable, but the Pokémon to be born will be diverse, they can not live just on a planet of green. We must create two more Pokémon, these two will form Earth to fit its great potential. These two will be known as… Kyogre and Groudon."

The plates moved again, but quicker now. They formed a ring and swirled around, glowing. As the plates glowed, a new sphere appeared. A red sphere, this one did not glow like the others. The plates moved away from the red egg, and moved to form a new ring, and as their glow formed, a new egg appeared, a blue egg. The plates moved back to Arceus, and then took their place as their extension of the Pokémon.

Mew then flew towards the eggs. It stopped above the red egg. Its left pointed ear twitched, and a hair fell down. Mew giggled again, and moved to the blue egg, and twitched its right ear, and another hair fell down. The two hairs were absorbed by the eggs, and a blinding light appeared. When the light appeared, two Pokémon appeared.

On the left was Groudon, who stood on a giant circle of dirt. Groudon was a giant red Pokémon. It stood on two legs, but its back arched it over. It had a tail, on it were small spikes that were located on other parts of its body.

Kyogre was another massive Pokémon. Around it was a circle of water, one that was equal in size with Groudon's. Kyogre however was very different from Groudon. It was shaped like a fish, with two large fins at the side, and a tail fit for a fish. Its blue body was large, and its body was etched in another red color, slim eyes.

"Kyogre and Groudon," Arceus said to the two Pokémon. "I, Arceus want this world to be properly formed. I need the help of the two of you, together you need to form this planet, and make a world with powerful large seas, and unique diverse lands. Will you help me?"

Both Kyogre and Groudon were getting the questions in their head answered, questions explaining what was going on. Mew's DNA helped them understand what Mew knew. Their questions were answered.

Both Arceus and Mew became curious as the two Pokémon didn't answer for a moment. The two Pokémon's gaze's were locked on the other one. A burning feeling was edging between the two. The dirt under the feet of Groudon was now moving. The dirt was shuddering, moving up and down at the momentum of Groudon. The water around Kyogre was now rippling, the water was trembling. A large tension was brewing between the two Pokémon of land and water.

"Stop," Arceus ordered at once. The two Pokémon stopped at his word. "I care not for your quarrel for each other. You two must form the lands, and the seas, so please help me do this."

Groudon and Kyogre both looked to Arceus. The land and water stopped. The quarrel was put to the side. Both Groudon and Kyogre cried, letting Arceus know their agreement.

The two Pokémon turned away from each other, then as they turned, they began to ascend forward. As Groudon moved, the land began to move at its feet. The ground would morph, its diversity would grow in the more it walked. For now mountains and hills were forming. As Kyogre moved forward, water was appearing before it. Kyogre would sometimes jump, when it landed a lake would appear. If it swam, a river, and when it was ready to prepare the seas, it would continue its great swim.

Mew swished over to Arceus, it moved its head to the side.

"The world is forming, Mew." Arceus told the creature. "Earth will be livable to all Pokémon, and others if I want for it to be." Arceus looked over to the two formation Pokémon. "It will take time for the two to perfect our planet…"

Mew moved as fast as it could. The little Pokémon dashed as fast I could forward, its body flying past mountains and seas below it. Earth was near its completion, but a problem arose. Mew quickly went back to where Arceus was. It flew to the top of a mountain, a mountain where Arceus had not left since its creation. He called it Mt. Coronet.

Mew flew to the large platform on which Arceus slept on. The large place was still under its construction, but a large shrine was placed on the top of the mountain. Arceus slept on the top of a large shiny platform that he made on the top of the shrine. There it slept peacefully.

Mew stopped right in front of Arceus. It snapped its tail in Arceus's face, and when that didn't work it slammed its small body onto Arceus's side.

Arceus raised his head, feeling no pain. "Hmm… what is it Mew?"

Mew moved from side to side, trying its best to explain to the problem as quickly as it could.

"What?" Arceus demanded. "Kyogre and Groudon?" Arceus stood on its four legs looking over the horizon. It could feel what was going on. "They're fighting?" Arceus began to float above its platform. "Mew, follow me, I think I might need your help.."

Mew moved its head to the side, curious to what Arceus meant.

Arceus glided forward, moving at towards the fight at impossible speeds. Mew did its best to follow, but couldn't keep up with Arceus. Arceus was soon at the conflict in no time at all. What stood below Arceus shocked it.

Kyogre and Groudon were at total war. Groudon stood on a large shattered off peace of ground detached from the rest of land. Kyogre jumped frequently out of the sea to land a hit on Groudon. A heavy rainstorm fell on the two creatures.

"Stop!" Arceus ordered the Pokémon. "You must stop fighting!"

The two Pokémon didn't even pay attention to Arceus. Kyogre jumped from the water, then out of its mouth came a tsunami sized explosion of water. Groudon lowered its own jaw, a beam of white energy shot at the water. The explosion was so fierce it even hit Arceus. All three Pokémon were knocked back. When it all cleared, Groudon was lying down on a crumpling land, Kyogre was laid on its side of the water.

Arceus popped out of the water, its angry eyes locked on the Pokémon. Just at that moment, Mew had caught up to Arceus. It fell to Arceus's side wondering what to do.

"We must hurry before they start again Mew, for I fear world will die if this conflict of land and seas continued. We must make a new Pokémon, one that will command Kyogre and Groudon to stop, a being of the air."

Mew nodded, and as the two formation Pokémon stirred, Mew and Arceus went to work. Arceus's plates formed a ring, and as the plates begun to spin, and began to glow, a sphere emerged from the light. The sphere was a greenish color, and was held within the sky at perfect balance. Mew quickly moved above the egg, then did a somersault. As Mew flipped, a hair from Mew's forehead fell down to the egg. The green floating egg absorbed the hair, and a explosion burst from where the egg had been. The plates had returned to Arceus, and two golden eyes glowed from within the smoke. A new Pokémon cried out, and instantly the smoke dispersed as if it was destroyed from the sound of the Pokémon's voice.

Arceus looked down at its newest child. "Rayquaza…"

Rayquaza was another large Pokémon. But unlike Kyogre and Groudon, it flew in the air, and had no legs. It was a dragon, and looked like a long green snake in the sky, one with small arms hanging at the side. It had gold etchings over its body, but other than that it was a large green dragon moving in the sky.

Rayquaza soared over, a confused expression across its face. Soon though it was getting its questions answered, and even knew of the conflict of Kyogre and Groudon; of land and seas. Rayquaza swooped down, right as Groudon and Kyogre staggered to their normal position. A large body of water was forming in Kyogre's mouth, a large energy beam being prepared in Groudon's own mouth. This time the outcome would be a lot more devastating.

"Rayquaza!" Arceus shouted.

Rayquaza stopped above stopped right above the two formation Pokémon. Rayquaza shot to the water, just before spinning around. Its body curled a little as its face was facing the sky. It opened its jaws and a long and loud cry burst from inside it. The cry was heard all over Earth, to every inch of land, sea, and sky. Groudon and Kyogre looked up to Rayquaza, and then immediately broke their attacks. Groudon and Kyogre remained quiet, looking to Rayquaza for orders. The rainstorm stopped.

Rayquaza turned to Arceus's direction.

"These two can not finish the last stretch of land I wish to create, for they are much too disable. These two will remain in chambers I place in the nearest land, and will live in these chamber until further notice."

Rayquaza nodded. It turned to the two large Pokémon, then let out another screeching cry. The two Pokémon seemed to be transfixed at its sound, and then began moving. Kyogre swam to the country that would one day be called Hoen. Groudon's stretch of land continued to further, its body moved to Hoen at the same speed of Kyogre.

Rayquaza turned to Arceus and asked it what to do next.

"For your obedience I will build you a temple, Rayquaza," Arceus said. "You will go and leave as you wish, if you do not want to be there you are free to move throughout the ozone layer. You will be guardian of the skies. You may travel Earth for now, I'll see you again when the temple is complete."

Rayquaza let out a final roar, then began stretching itself across the sky. It moved gracefully and swiftly, and would roam as it pleased.

Mew floated to Arceus's front, then grinned up at it. It giggled.

"Yes," Arceus agreed. "Hopefully this time of peace will be longer."

12


End file.
